Always Running
by Layla Lia King
Summary: Claire Burke was a hunter with a power even the angel's couldn't explain, she was a spitfire and didn't take no for an answer, but when she fell in with Dick Roman, her world turned upside down and she's starting to fall for one of the oldest monsters of all time, and a man the wants to kill her. Dick Roman/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Long Life

**It's too late to change your mind**

**Even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams**

**We can't wash these sins away**

**This sinking feeling everyday; I'm waking up in someone else's life**

**Erase This – Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I(sadly)don't own any of the characters or the show of supernatural, If I did Dick and Bobby would still be alive.**

In all honesty, after I had found out the Winchesters and their little angel friend let loose some of the worst monsters in Purgatory, and some of the oldest monsters, I had really thought about hunting the boys down and kicking their asses, because once again I would end up having to help clean up one of their messes. I always had to clean up their messes through, I was used to it, and no matter how much I hated it it wasn't like I had much of a choice, it was either help those morons or let the world end.

It had been about a week since those things got free, and I caught one as soon as possible, ever since that day (which was only two weeks ago) I had been experimenting on it, trying to see what makes it tick and most of all, how to make it stop ticking. So far I had tried all kinds of things, things like endless hours of torture that made the thing scream, and then laugh. No matter what I did to it it never seemed to give in, maybe it was the fact that it reminded me of myself that spooked me the most.

My name is Claire Burke, I've been hunting things that go bump in the night since I was a child, my parents had taught me almost everything I know now, but after they were killed I had to start teaching myself. It's a basic hunter sob story. My parents were killed one night in the living room; I had only been fifteen when I woke up to their screams. I had gone down stairs and found what was left of their bloody bodies and an open door. I remember lying in the room for hours, holding my dead parents while I sobbed, that night I died deep inside and vowed revenge on whatever had done this to my parents. After about a month of funerals and being tossed around from random relative to random relative, John Winchester and Bobby Singer took me in, they had been close friends of my parents and they traded me off, sometimes John would take me hunting with him, other times Bobby would have me stay with him and learn up on my facts, back in those days I always studied about certain monsters, they kind that had killed my parents.

When I turned eighteen I figured out it had been a Rugarus that had killed my parents, and since I was old enough to go off on my own, I did just that. I spent two years hunting down any and all Rugarus I heard about until I found him. I knew it was him because he was a gloater, talking about how my parents had it coming to them by killing his son, and now he was going to kill me, through by then I had killed hundreds of his kind, so it was easy, I watched him burn and my revenge seemed satisfied for a time, but after I came back to find John missing, Sam in college, and Dean and Bobby doing their own things, I figured we were all just going to be doing our own things. I had grown up with all of them through, they had became the only family I knew, so I spent the next year hunting anything that killed humans, I never knew Sam and Dean and paired back together, that they never tried to find me, at least not right away.

In some ways it hurt to think about the fact that they had left me in the shadows for so long, so in my rage I disappeared. My communication with Bobby stopped, and I stopped going around to all of the Hunter bars, the word was that I had died, but everyone had their own theories as to how, everyone said I died a hero, some said saving a school full of children, other said I took down a whole family of vamps by myself, and when I turned into one I shot myself dead because I didn't want to be a monster.

None of those were true through, I just didn't want to be the odd one out anymore, and I felt like I had to make a clean slate for myself. So I cut my hair so it had the moppy messy look and dyed it dark brown. Whenever I helped other hunters out, or I saved someone and they asked for my name, I would always tell them the same thing, and that's how I started a new name for myself. The other hunters started calling me Shadow, since I was like a shadow, and that's how I lived for many years. I kept track of Dean and Sam through, and every time one of them died I was there, I mourned and felt small pieces of myself die with them. When Sammy died the first time I had fallen apart like Dean, sleeping had no longer become an option. I had spent every waking hour possible hunting anything I could get my hands on. Later that year I had found out Dean had made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back…and well I didn't know how to feel back then since I knew Dean would end up dying soon and Sam would then be alone.

When Dean died I fell apart all over again. I took to hunting again and forced myself to give up any sense of mercy and humanity I had left. It was a long four months before Dean had came back, and I really was heartbroken that neither of the boys tried to find me, but then again everyone thought I was dead. That was the year I left America and went overseas, I felt like I didn't belong there anymore and that where were new monsters out there just waiting for me. That year I spent my time hiding away. By then my hair had grown back out and turned back to its natural red color. I made a name for myself overseas, and by the time I had came back Sam and Dean where in a heap of trouble again, so I worked from the side lines, staying dead, but helping as much as possible. If something or someone got to close to them, I would take it out without a second thought; I even had my own confrontation with Death after Dean. Death had told me I had a big role to play in an upcoming war, but not in this one, for now I had to work from the side lines, then he thanked me for staying alive, since neither Sam nor Dean seemed to be able to, told me that my secret was safe with him, and good luck. After that day I helped the boys as much as I could from the shadows, in the end Sam was the one that died and went to hell, and I felt all alone again. Dean quit and went to make a family and live a normal life, Bobby went back to helping others, and well…I almost quit for awhile there, but knowing people still needed me out there stopped me, and I went off on my own again.

I was the first to find Sam when he came back, but like always I stuck to the shadows and cleaned up the soulless Sam's messes, by the time Sam and Dean got back together I had died in a hunt, Death had pulled me back out in a few short months, he had been angry because he had told me to be careful, that I couldn't die until after I was done with my role, and even then he would just pull me back since he "liked" me and my humanly spunk.…By then Dean had fixed Sam up. After that I kept to myself, I kept to myself until I found out what Sam and Deans little angel was up to. That was the day I rushed in to try and save them, which only shocked them all, and I had been too late. By the time I got there, the monsters had taken over Cass, and it didn't end well. I remember showing up where and kicking the think in the face to get it away from Dean, it had stared at me for a moment, tilting it's head ever so slightly, then it wobbled out of the room saying that it would be back for me. After that day I had to explain everything to Sam, Dean and Bobby who all welcomed me back with open arms, glad to know not all of their family was dead.

After that day I got back into hunting with the family, we started to hunt down those monsters that had taken over Cass, they were called Leviathans, and they were one of the most deadly, old son of a guns out there. Anyways, I had been experimenting on the thing for awhile now, and I was starting to wonder if I could snag another one,, but then I wouldn't know what to do with this one..

"I don't like you." I stated plainly as I stared down at the man who smirked up at me. "Oh stop, you'll hurt my feelings." I rolled my eyes and starting going through my weapons which only made his smirk widen. "Not this again, haven't you figured it out yet? It doesn't hurt me." He laughed like a crazy man, and my grip on the machete in my hand tightened until I spun around and took his head off with it. "Shut up." I mumbled throwing the weapon down and going back upstairs. Bobby had been letting me stay with him, but I wasn't sure if I could much longer, all she really wanted to do was dump the damn Leviathan off in the nearest, deepest part of the ocean she could and be done with it, sighing I took some notes about cutting off its head and oceans before I laid back, closed my eyes, and drifted off.

I had the feeling I was going to have a long week ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everyone :) So this is my first supernatural story for on here, and yes the main pairing will be Dick Roman and my OC Claire Burke, this chapter is just pretty much the over view of her life so far and how she had tied in with Sam, Dean and Bobby, after the next chapter (or even during) things will start to pick up and she'll get to meet Dick pretty soon :)**

**Review and feel free to leave comments. Also, I'm in high school at the moment, studying my butt off, so sometimes I wont be on for awhile, and I don't have great internet at the moment since I'm moving, but I promise if I don't update in a few days, I'll have like, five chapter to put up when I get back. :) thanks for your time!**


	2. Authors note Put on all story's READ!

Authors Note: Okay guys, I feel really bad for doing this, but this is not a chapter update, but I WILL be putting new chapters up on each of my stories, along with a new story, so any of you Twilight fans gets ready for some fun ;) Now, there is a reason why I haven't updated in so long.

I have been debating if I should tell you all what's been going on, but since you all are fans of my stories; I have no other choice but to tell you all, because I love you guys. :p Sooo, here goes nothing. I've been really sick guys, as in visits to the hospital everyday sick. Not to mention money has been really tight on me right now, so I haven't even had internet, and if you throw school into all of that, well you have what's been going on for me. Don't worry through, things have started looking up a bit for me, so I'm getting back to all of this awesome writing stuff. I'll be putting my Tumbler up so you guys can come and see how not-so-funny I can be I'll be on more often to update my stories and I'll be sure to throw up a new chapter to each chapter and my new story today.

One more thing through guys, listen okay? I LOVE it when you all review my story, it's like you guy's telling me that I DON'T suck and that you all really want to read the things I put up, which boosts my low self esteem to such a high that it doesn't go down for weeks! The more you all review my stories and what not, the more you all get chapters, which are pretty much the basic writer's idea on this site to get reviews, hold chapters for hostage… but lately I've read this cool story and the Author would go over EVERY review they got for that chapter at the end, and I noticed how much dedication hat must take, so I'm gonna give that a go, and all of that will be up in the next chapter and the very first person to review for each chapter gets a treat! Maybe a sneak peek into the plot of the story coughhinthintcough.

Sorry this was so long, but it was a long over due note to you! Thanks for everything guys and chapters are coming, so don't hunt me down yet!


End file.
